Eve Genoard
'''Eve Genoard' (イブ・ジェノアード, Ibu Jenoādo) is the youngest child and only daughter of millionaire industrialist and drug manufacturer Raymond Genoard. She becomes the de facto head of the Genoard Family in place of her missing brother Dallas after her father and eldest brother Jeffrey are murdered in December 1931. Eve actively searches for her brother with the help of the Daily Days as well as other sources, and sponsors construction alongside the Hudson River once she learns what the Gandor Brothers have done with her brother in January 1932. She and Dallas are eventually reunited in September 1933 at the Mist Wall. In February 1935, Eve attends the Runorata Family's party at Ra's Lance with Nader Schasschule as her guest in order to search for Dallas, who is once again up to no good. Appearance Eve has brown hair and brown eyes, and typically wears expensive dresses. She carries herself with grace - in a way that belies her well-mannered upbringing - and has a slender figure. Personality Eve is a religiously devout young woman and wholeheartedly earnest in whatever she says or does. In her younger days she was very naive and prone to crying over Dallas and how powerless she felt – an essentially passive person who relied upon others to enact change. It is with the news of Dallas' fate in December 1931 that Eve finds a newfound determination and resolve that she'd previously lacked. She becomes proactive (realizing how passive she'd been in the past) and a much stronger and independent person for it, driven by her resolve to take revenge for Dallas. Eve is aware that she is far too trusting of those she meets, but she is prepared to accept the fact that one day her trusting nature will hurt her. She often takes things at face value and treats others seriously, even if what they are saying is glib. Eve treats people of all classes and races with equal respect. She does not talk down to or distance herself from her servants and views them as family. Chronology Pre-1930 Eve is born sometime in either 1914 or 1915, around four or so years after her brother Dallas. Growing up in her grand family home in western New Jersey, she is wholly ignorant of the family business thanks to the efforts of her grandfather and father, and attends various social functions as expected of someone of her status. It is because of these functions - where she meets people full of greed and deceit - that she begins to hate money for all its corruptive power. At some point during her childhood, her mother passes away. 1930-1932 In October 1930, the sudden death of the family patriarch plunges the household into chaos. Fifteen-old Eve is immensely saddened by her grandfather's death, having found him 'genial', but her mourning is tempered by anxiety when Dallas rushes back home from New York upon hearing the news. His complete lack of grief over their grandfather's death worries her, and she suspects he might be plotting 'something sinister' in order to get his hands on the inheritance. Fearful for the impending tragedy, and angry with herself for being powerless, Eve prayed for a miracle that would solve her family's problems. One night, two people dressed in Native American garb break into her room, much to her shock and confusion. They are each carrying huge sacks filled with money and jewels, and Eve realizes that they must be thieves. The two recognize her as a Genoard heiress and are delighted, assuring her that they are taking away "all her misfortunes," which means her family will no longer have a reason to fight and peace and harmony will reign supreme. Eve considers this theory - no inheritance, no dispute, and no money to twist and corrupt people's hearts - and although it is absurd she is happy - after praying to God, her wish will come true after all. She concludes that the duo must be angels, and kneels before them. The couple begin dancing, and Eve takes them seriously, watching them with respect. At that moment, her servants knock on the door, crying out that there has been a burglary. She turns to warn the couple but they are gone, and she thinks they must have returned to Heaven. The next day, a worn and haggard Dallas visits Eve's room, and asks her if she'd like him to teach her a little billiards. Eve nearly cries at the sincerity of his smile, and nods radiantly. For the next year, just like the couple said, every day was filled with happiness. Her halcyon days come to an abrupt end in December 1931 with the deaths of her father Raymond and her eldest brother Jeffrey. Their corpses had been found in a car at the bottom of the New York Bay (they had left for Manhattan on business), but the police cannot say if by murder or accident. Eve is (presumably) asked to identify their bodies, which are so deformed it is hard for her to reconcile the fact that they are her relatives. With Dallas missing, Eve becomes the new head of the family. By this time, almost all the family servants have resigned, save for Benjamin (an elderly German steward approaching 70 years of age) and Samantha (a middle-aged maid who had practically raised Eve). With her father and brother gone, key factory staff take over the management of the Genoard-run 'businesses' and pay Eve royalties in name only. The only assets the Genoards have left are land and their estate, and no one to inherit the massive family business. In late December, Eve decides that she will travel to Manhattan (where they have a villa on Millionaires' Row) to search for Dallas and sets off, with Benjamin and Samantha accompanying her. Once in Manhattan, the three visit the Daily Days in Chinatown, where Samantha's friend Elean Duga works. The maid assures Eve (who is overwhelmed, wondering how on earth she could find her brother when she had no idea what he'd been up to in New York) that The Informer (the information agency) is her best bet of finding a lead. Once they enter, Eve is taken aback at the hustle and bustle and multiple languages overlapping each other. It is her first time stepping foot into the "workplace of ordinary folk, and after a moment she regains her composure. The three finally encounter Elean, who waives the normal five-hundred dollar fee since Eve is Samantha's mistress. The four move to the reception room, and Elean informs Eve that his men are already out collecting information on her plight and will be back soon, reassuring her that Dallas is probably fine and she should relax. One of the Chinese employees enters and hands Elean a document. After Elean finishes reading it he goes to the window, his hands shaking. In a bout of self-loathing, he laments that he is a bastard, not only delivering people bad news but profiting off their bad news as well. He wants desperately to tell Eve that her brother is fine, but he knows he must tell her the truth, and before he can continue Samantha forces him to get to the point. Depressed, Elean tonelessly informs Eve that Dallas and two of his cohorts were thrown into barrels and are currently at the bottom of a river. Eve struggles for breath and asks him if this is true. Elean replies (after apologizing) that it is, and furthermore the organization responsible is the Gandor Family. Eve goes into shock; Benjamin and Samantha are left to escort her back to the villa (though she remembers nothing of the trip). When Eve 'comes to', she is sitting at a dining table, holding a fork and knife. Samantha, who had already eaten, is also sitting at the table while Benjamin stands by Eve's side, having not eaten. Her servants urge to take care of herself and not to believe the brokerage's news, but Eve simply excuses herself to her room and leaves her food untouched. Once alone, Eve chastises herself for her prayer back in 1930, thinking that there had been no need to wait for a miracle. If she had only possessed more courage, she could have potentially stopped Dallas from leaving home in the first place. Her prayer had been born from a desire to free herself from her own terror, rather than a true wish for a miracle. She had truly wished for a miracle when her father and 'big brother' had died, hoping that at least Dallas would remain safe - but even that wish did not come true. Eve wonders why she is still sad, considering that she never liked Dallas as a person. Even so, she cannot help but recall how gentle his face had been when he taught her billiards, and she still cannot understand how he could have been kind to her and hateful to everyone else. Further caving into her own fear, Eve asks herself if all she could do was cry, pray, and rely upon others. With newfound determination, she resolves to avenge Dallas. The next day, Eve prepares to seek out the Gandors and learn the truth of Dallas' fate. If Dallas is dead, she fully intends to have the Gandors arrested or otherwise have some form of revenge. It occurs to her that if Dallas was murdered, than her father and Jeffrey were likely murdered as well - and she reaffirms that she must rely on her own power and make her own sacrifices rather than rely on wishes and prayers. Benjamin, assuming that his and Samantha's cooking is unpalatable, interrupts Eve's train of thought by informing her that a family friend has recommended a chef and bartender at his request - and that the two are arriving by train. He insists he will be the one to pay their wages, and asks forgiveness for his willfulness. Still - not only will Eve not have to worry about the new hires' salaries, the two new employees can also handle the domestic affairs while the three of them search for news on Dallas. Eve is filled with gratitude at how much Benjamin and Samantha care for her, and she thanks them profusely while fighting back tears. Face to face with them, she decides she cannot make anymore 'headstrong decisions' - although she will not abandon her plan of revenge. The three go out shopping, and on their way home pass a general store in front of which a couple in Wild West attire are making a large, odd purchase. The couple remind Eve of the robbers who stole the Genoard fortune; not realizing that they are the same couple, Eve feels a little hopeful at the thought of the robbers spreading happiness to others. Teary-eyed, she returns home even further resolved to carry out her plan. Eve writes a letter in advance of her plan, in which she apologizes to her servants for leaving on her own, thanks her servants for their care, and leaves instructions for them in the event she fails to return in three days time. After changing into practical clothes, she climbing out of her second-story window via by the evening of January 1, 1932, at which time her servants (along with newly-arrived chef Fang Lin-Shan and bartender Jon Panel) discover her letter. Despite her outfit change, her clothes are still obviously high-class and draw attention from passersby on the Manhattan streets. One such passerby approaches her, introduces himself as Roy Maddock, and asks if he may inquire into Eve's family. At his claim that he knows her family's 'secret', she asks if he is a Gandor and begs him to take her to his boss. Roy leads her to a nearby restaurant instead, where he divulges the true nature of the Genoard Family business: drug manufacturing. Eve is so horrified at the implication of her grandfather and father being criminals that she openly cries, and remains inconsolable for the next hour. Once Eve calms down, she apologizes for panicking and asks if her father and Jeffrey were murdered. Roy's reply that the information broker said their deaths were accidental leaves her somewhat relieved, and she requests that he take her to the Gandors right away. Roy accompanies her to the Gandors' jazz hall Coraggioso, where they are greeted by Kate Gandor. Kate asks if they have some business and apologizes: everyone is out at the moment except for herself and Tick Jefferson. After introducing herself, she invites Roy and Eve over for dinner at her house. Eve and Roy accept. Over dinner, Kate and Eve discuss Kate's husband Keith Gandor - the Gandor don - including when he will next be available, his life as a mafioso, and the danger that poses to Kate's life. After Kate washes the dishes, she improvises a piece on her organ and recounts how she and Keith met; when she invites them to stay the night and try Keith's office tomorrow afternoon, they accept. Eve helps to clear up lunch the next day, after which she and Roy discuss their next courses of action. Meeting Kate has left Eve hopeful about Keith as a person, and that perhaps the information brokers were wrong about the Gandors killing Dallas after all. As such, she agrees with Roy's suggestion that she should head home. Roy also suggests Eve claim that he kidnapped her, urging her to visit Keith after reuniting with Benjamin. A bearded stranger enters the room and asks Roy and Eve to accompany him. Then, as he is short of time, he punches Roy in his solar plexus once Roy tries to question him. Eve hastens to Roy's side, flustered, and the man praises her for not running away. After the man confirms Roy has fainted, he assures Eve that Kate is fine and that he will not hurt hostages. Slinging Roy over his back, he exits the house and tells her to hurry - they must reach the DD Newspaper Agency as soon as possible. Once they reach the agency, the man leads Roy and Eve to a room where a large group of people, including Gustavo Bagetta, Maria Barcelito, Luck, Berga, and Keith are in the middle of a tense confrontation. He tells the two to hide while he joins the fray, and Eve hurries off to the first-floor reception room to do just that. She is disconcerted to find Roy missing, and opens the door a fraction only to see a silhouetted man - Gustavo - in the door's window. Gustavo kicks open the door and forces her against a wall, causing her to scream, and accuses her of having tricked him. Eve has no idea who Gustavo is, and is cowed by the "terrifying hatred" in his eyes. He says he "just wanted to survive" before asking her at gunpoint if she is also a 'monster'. Her obvious fear leads him to conclude she is not, but he nevertheless rants about his desire to murder her and everyone else: those who had plotted against him; the weak and useless; that "Begg guy"; and even his boss. Gustavo raises his foot with the intent to crush Eve's legs, but Luck Gandor intervenes by assaulting him with a vengeance - each blow in revenge for all the damage Gustavo had inflicted upon the Gandors. Once Gustavo appears neutralized, Luck offers Eve his hand and explains he had witnessed Gustavo's murder attempt and intervened in legitimate defense of her life. Eve is still too frightened to speak, and Luck, taken aback, says he did not mean to scare her. When she does not take his hand, he introduces himself as Luck Gandor, Keith's younger brother. At that, Eve stops shivering and asks if Dallas is still alive; Luck replies that Dallas is alive at the bottom of a river. He then relates the events of 1930: how Dallas had become an incomplete immortal and killed four of Luck's good friends. As atonement, Luck and his brothers had sentenced him to a watery grave. To prove to a disbelieving Eve that immortality is real, Luck demonstrates by severing his own finger, which regenerates a moment later. Eve finds herself mixed - she is overjoyed that Dallas is still alive, but she cannot help but hate Luck for putting Dallas through such inhumane treatment. And yet - she cannot deny that Dallas murdered Luck's friends, and agrees that he deserved his gruesome fate. Still, even though Eve understands the situation logically, emotionally it is all very hard to reconcile. Almost incoherently, she asks Luck why make Dallas suffer that way when he could have just handed him over to the police. She begs him to forgive Dallas and his cohorts, or at least to have the law sanction him. Luck responds that she cannot understand his world, and that his own rage and fury are irrepressible. Even if Dallas and his cohorts were punished by the law, Luck's friends will remain dead, and for that he will never be able to forgive Dallas for his crimes. If Eve wants to hate him, then she can hate him - his pain will never go away. Rather than backing off, Eve counters his answer with passion. Even if she does not understand his feelings, she still wants Luck to return her brother. Her assertion that she will "take on any amount of suffering" for Dallas' return leads Luck to warn her that she must not target anyone else for revenge - only him. Then, he says that he might consider it if she changes her mind a few years down the road. Gustavo chooses that moment to slam Luck's head against the sofa. The men engage in a vicious fight, during which Luck shoots six bullets into Gustavo's flank and Gustavo brutally crushes Luck's ribs alongside inflicting other injuries. Once Luck lies crumpled and unmoving on the ground, Gustavo turns toward Eve and sneers: "It's your turn, little missy! I'll throw you into New York bay to feed the fish, just like your father and brother." According to Gustavo, Raymond and Jeffrey stopped him from producing a new drug. In retaliation, he killed them both with his own hands, chopped them up, and threw them 'bit by bit' into the sea as fish bait. As Eve pales from the mental imagery, Luck interjects from where he has come to stand behind Gustavo; although his ribs have healed, it is clear he has not fully recovered from his maiming. He accuses Gustavo of being a bottom feeder that kills and spreads nonsense shamelessly - which is why he was abandoned by Bartolo and his men. Gustavo throws Luck in Eve's direction, and he crashes into the table beside Eve. Eve, having picked up Gustavo's gun during the fray, aims the handgun straight at Gustavo. With vacant eyes, tears running down her cheeks, and a strangely serene voice, she apologizes to Luck over and over - even though she had said all those selfish words to him about forgiveness, and even though she had thought she was doing the right thing - she cannot absolutely forgive Gustavo and finally understands how Luck felt. With a conviction of steel, and without any fear, she pulls the trigger without hesitation as Gustavo provokes her with crass taunts. Luck diverts the muzzle at his left wrist at the last second, and the force of the bullet at point blank range is enough sever his left hand completely. With labored effort, he says "...I know your pain!", scoops up his left hand, and stabs Gustavo's throat with the hand's jagged bone as "thanks for sending someone to slit my throat." He manages to ask Eve if she is hurt before passing out from the pain. Benjamin and Samantha reunite with Eve in the aftermath, blaming themselves for allowing Eve to rush into danger. Before the trio leave the agency, Luck hands Eve a detailed map marking where Dallas was drowned and tells her that when she believes Luck's pain has disappeared, she should do as she wishes. Eve finds it difficult to face him - considering that he saved her despite all the willful things she said and done, that she had not thanked him and that he is still Dallas' enemy - but she tries to speak anyway. Luck tells her not to, as whatever she says will only provoke him. Back in the villa, Eve pours over the map on the dining table and ponders her situation. Although her determination to save Dallas is as strong as ever, she cannot help but wonder if it really is all right to rescue him after everything she had heard from Luck. Fang encourages her to try his freshly-cooked meal and regain her energy, with Jon, Benjamin, and Samantha looking on, and she finds his food as delicious as Kate's. With a smile, she realizes again how fortunate she is to have such people in her life. As Eve eats, she wonders if it is possible for both Dallas the Gandors to be happy as well. She reproaches herself for only thinking of her own happiness - of rescuing Dallas immediately, and realizes that she wants to be like those two thieves and put others (and their happiness) first before herself, and to act decisively without confusion. Later, Eve prepares to return to her manor in New Jersey, and she asks Fang and Jon to take care of her Manhattan residence in her absence. Jon asks her if she would not mind a few of their friends staying in the mansion in exchange for helping him and Fang maintain it, pointing out that a huge mansion would be difficult for just two men to keep clean. Eve agrees, trusting him fully. 1933 At some point, Eve sponsors an unscheduled construction project on the Hudson River, under the guise of public interest. In return for her patronage, she asks that the workers dredge the river floor and retrieve any objects they find. In September, Eve observes the ongoing construction by the riverbank with Benjamin in her company. On the third day of the dredging work, one of the workers dashes up to her and exclaims they have found the barrels like she said they might, only – the barrels contained alive people. Upon reaching and entering a specified warehouse, she finds three steel barrels and, to her shock, construction workers lying prone on the ground. She runs over to a worker and shakes him slightly. Out cold. Cautiously, she approaches the barrels and discovers Dallas' two cohorts in their barrels. The third barrel is empty, and Eve frantically looks around, thinking that perhaps the workers had pulled him out already. Benjamin joins her and cries out at the mess. They hear rustling by one of the trash piles, which turns out to be a young worker shivering behind a refuse pile. The man explains that after his coworker left to fetch Eve, a group of strange people kidnapped one of the men in the barrels, knocking out the workers in the process. Eve and Benjamin slip away as more workers arrive, and Eve resolutely declares she will not give up - after all, at least she knows for sure that Dallas is alive. Still, the question remains - who else could have known about the barrels besides herself and Luck? Eve returns to her mansion on Millionaires' Row to look for clues, along with Benjamin and Samantha. To her surprise, she finds a deserted mansion and signs that a violent scuffle had taken place. Benjamin and Samantha leave to contact the police while she and Fang (who had been out grocery shopping) stay behind. When the doorbell rings, she opens the door to find Tick and Maria on her doorstep. She asks them if they are Fang's friends, and after a moment Maria announces that they are. Eve sighs in relief and smiles, inviting them in and out of the rain while she fetches Fang. At her call, Fang emerges from a nearby room - but he does not recognize the pair. Maria snatches Eve and raises her katana Murasámia to Eve's throat, resisting Eve's attempts to escape her clutches. Maria asks Fang if he knows Jacuzzi Splot, only it does not matter if he denies it because it is obvious that he does, since he is in the Genoard mansion (Jacuzzi's gang were the friends staying in the mansion). Eve stops struggling, and asks if she and Maria have met before. After a moment, she recalls the woman's flamboyant outfit at showdown at the Daily Days in 1932, as does Maria (who recalls Eve as a willowy young girl). Eve, confused, asks if Maria is one of Luck's friends and why she is doing this, and Maria exclaims, "Wait, you know our boss?" Fang leads the others through the rain to an abandoned warehouse, where he claims Jacuzzi and the others have regrouped. Tick walks alone while Maria and Eve share an umbrella, though Maria's hand resting on the hilt of her katana makes it clear Fang had better not try anything funny. As Tick and Maria converse, Eve realizes that if she made a run for it now, Maria would not stop her. But she had seen Maria smile, and knew that it was not the smile of someone evil. She wonders if Dallas can smile like Maria, and then scolds herself for comparing him to the assassin. The group arrives at the factory only to find it empty. Maria draws her katana and accuses Fang of lying, which he vehemently denies. Eve is prepared to do something, anything, when a woman in black appears and throws a knife at Maria's back. Fang is relieved to see her – one Chané Laforet, who had come to defend him. Claire Stanfield – now calling himself Felix Walken, shows up soon after and recognizes Eve as one of Luck and Keith's 'friends'. Eve does not recognize him at all, not realizing that he was the strange bearded man who had coerced her and Roy to the Daily Days agency over a year ago (he'd been in disguise). Fang hastily tells Claire that Eve is the owner of the house he and his friends are borrowing, which is news to Chané too. Claire comments that he had never have guessed Dallas had a sister like Eve - they are not alike at all. Eve is shocked that he knows Dallas and pleads with him to tell her where her brother is; shrugging, Claire replies that Dallas is likely busy trying to pull off an infiltration plan with Jacuzzi's gang - however, if Eve waits, she probably could meet with him tomorrow at the earliest. Before Eve can react, Jacuzzi arrives and informs Claire that Dallas and the others are planning on storming Mist Wall tomorrow. The next day, Eve stands by the main entrance of the Mist Wall alongside Fang, Chané, Claire, Tick, and Maria. Through the entrance, they can see multiple bodies lying on the floor, probably due to sleeping gas. Fang is concerned and urges Eve to stay outside and out of danger, a motion which Claire seconds Eve reluctantly agrees, and she and Fang wait outside while the others enter the building. Before she enters, Maria apologizes for kidnapping Eve, and notes that she did not cry at all during the ordeal. Maria is sure that Eve will become a "strong and beautiful lady." Unused to the praise, Eve blushes and replies that she believed any friend of Luck's would have a good reason to do what Maria did. Aghast, Maria warns Eve that she is far too trusting, a trait which will surely hurt her someday. Eve agrees with Maria, but adds that it will not matter. She's already accepted that eventual hurt. Maria falters at Eve's resolve, and Eve, noting the atmosphere, blurts out encouragement ("you can do it!"). Maria smiles brightly, and Eve smiles back, thinking her beautiful. Eve and Fang proceed to wait under an arch of a nearby building for quite some time, until Eve gasps: the rain flowing down the white walls is stained scarlet. She alerts Fang, but her chef is skeptical. He had not seen the blood, and besides - why would there be blood outside the building? With false cheer, Fang says that as long as the building is standing there is no need to worry – only for a gigantic cloud of fire to billow outward from the top floor of the Mist Wall. The explosion causes glass fragments to shower the ground in front of them. To the two's horror, some of the glass is stained with blood...some of which flows back up the walls and into the building. Eve wants to go inside and investigate, but Fang reminds her that Dallas cannot die and urges her to stay outside where it is safe. He adds that everything should be fine, since the building had not caught on fire. Eve surrenders to his efforts, and pensively stares up at the building. After thirty seconds pass, they see a silhouette fall from the top floor. Fang draws Eve close and hides her face, crying out for her not to look. A few seconds later, the body splatters against the ground. Eve peels herself away from Fang to see, and is confronted with the sight of her brother. One way or another, Dallas is brought back to the manor and placed on a bed. Eve stays by his side until he wakes up, and buries her face in his chest, sobbing. Dallas apologizes for breaking his promise with her, having gotten into yet more fights and arguments. However, he had kept his other promise, which was to keep her safe. She continues crying by his side. 1935 In either January or very early February, Eve receives three bottles of wine from an old wealthy Italian friend of the Genoard Family, and gifts them to Jacuzzi and his gang. The day after, Eve, Benjamin and Samantha return to the villa during the night and are greeted by Jacuzzi and Nice Holystone. Eve greets them and expresses her hope that the wine was not a problem. Jacuzzi, noticing that she seems gloomy, asks her if something is wrong, and she asks him if Dallas had visited the mansion recently. As a matter of fact, he was. The two tell her that he'd visited the villa a few hours ago and told them that he is planning on going to the Runorata Family's party at the Ra's Lance casino's grand opening in February and needs money to spend, claiming that he'll pay them back if he wins. Once he learned that the gang was broke, he insulted them and took off with various villa items (clocks, dishes...), planning to hock them. Eve sighs and apologizes on Dallas' behalf. When Jacuzzi asks why Dallas is going to the party (almost letting slip that the gang is planning on going too), Eve explains that the Runoratas had sent party invitations to other rich families - but they hadn't just sent out invitations per family, they had gone to the pains of writing out invitations for each individual family member in a display of lavish hospitality. She goes on to say that she had felt nauseous and furious out of instinct at how the Runoratas had killed her father and Jeffrey and still had the audacity to sent the two surviving Genoards invitations. However, while Eve had been indignant, Dallas had been very eager, figuring that it would be easier to score a win at the casino since the Runoratas were likely hoping to secure regular casino customers at the party. And so, he had left with almost all the cash in the house. The gang sees Eve off with a promise to contact her if they see Dallas again. Eve returns to the Genoard manor in New Jersey, and frets about Dallas now that she knows the Runoratas are up to something – should there be trouble, she might never be able to find him again. She decides to attend the party herself in order to find him, but first must solve the problem of money. As Dallas has taken most of the household's money with him, as she has left is a 'paltry sum'. If she cannot afford even the cheapest chips at the party, she will be thrown out regardless of whether or not she has an invitation. Even with the money, Eve does not know anything about casinos or anyone knowledgeable enough about them to bring as a guest. Anyone who is not Luck, that is, and she is neither shameless nor callous enough to ask someone who would probably not want to cooperate in the first place. With Luck on her mind, and knowing that the party will be a magnet for the mafia, Eve wonders if the Gandors will attend the party and run into Dallas while there. However, as the Gandors and Runoratas have clashed in the past, she finds it unlikely. As she ponders if there is anything she can do on her own, Benjamin knocks on her door and informs here that a strange person has asked to see her regarding the Runorata casino. She changes out of her nightgown and goes down to the parlor, where a tall man wearing an expensive suit and keeping a briefcase by his side greets her from the sofa. After flattering her, he introduces himself as a professional gambler and shuffles a deck of cards from his pocket with fancy panache. The man explains that he wants to test his skills at the casino, and requests that she let him be her guest at the party. He states that he will provide the bankroll, and that if he wins he will give her all the profits. After handing her a stack of bills, he formally introduces himself as Nader Schasschule. With earnest solemnity, Eve tells him that she understands, although some conditions need to be set in place first. Rather than accepting his money, she would like Nader to help her persuade Dallas to return home. The deal is made (despite her servants' disapproval) and Nader leaves for home. The first day of the party, Eve and Nader confer in the third floor restaurant of Ra's Lance, preparing themselves before moving to the casino itself. Eve asks Nader why he is hiding his face, and he explains that he is hiding so that the other gamblers won't pick up on his tells. Eve nods enthusiastically and apologizes for questioning him. Nader dismisses her apology and sets the plan for the day. The two of them will be there for three days, so they should start today by checking out the playing field, and looking for her brother. Eve thanks him for indulging her selfishness. During their conversation, Eve notices Nader is pensive and asks him what the matter is. He points out the bird sitting on a tall streetlight outside their window. It is staring directly at him, and Nader mutters that it looks like it wants to kill him. Before they separate, Eve shows Nader a picture of Dallas so that he can recognize him. chronology currently covers all published material thus far. Story Changes The plot of the fourth light novel 1932 Drug & The Dominos was heavily altered in the anime. Roy Maddock (and Edith) are cut out of the anime entirely, as is the main plot involving drugs and the black case. In the anime, Elean lies to Eve per orders and tells her that the agency does not know where Dallas is - the complete opposite of what happens in the novels. Gustavo and his men ambush Eve and Samantha on the street (after Rubik fakes a telephone call, pretending to be the Daily Days) and keep watch on Eve in the manor (Samantha was tied up and left in a grate), where Gustavo implies he killed her family members. Eve escapes (thanks to Rubik, who was pretending to be asleep) only to be pulled into a parked vehicle by Elean, who apologizes for lying and explains that he'd come to rescue her. Full of guilt, he wants to make up for his lie and Eve asks him to take her to the Gandors' office. He complies, and there they meet Tick and the Gandors. Eve demands to know what happened to Dallas, and Luck fills her in on what happened back in 1930. Gustavo bursts into the room and after exchanging barbs kills the Gandors with his tommy gun. Eve witnesses them regenerate. Bartolo and his men arrive. It turns out that they plan to retrieve Dallas for experimentation, though Luck thinks Eve should have the final say. Eve agrees, as long as she is allowed to visit Dallas. Elean objects that the Runoratas were responsible for the deaths of her father and brother, and Bartolo shoots Gustavo dead as a demonstration of his feelings on the matter. Relationships Dallas Genoard: Dallas treated Eve 'kindly' as they were growing up, but Eve (as of 1930) did not think well of him, since he acted like a 'hoodlum' when he was with other company. However, she cares for him deeply, desperate to rescue him from the river and later the Larva after he disappears. Benjamin and Samantha: Eve cares for them very much, treating them like family rather than like mere servants. After all, she's known them for all her life (Samantha practically raised her) and they chose to stay when all the other servants left. Eve knows she is very fortunate to have people who care about her so much by her side, and the two really do love her. They worry for her health and for her safety, and want nothing more than for her to be happy. Trivia * Eve's religious faith is earnest but somewhat simple. Since the Genoard family was never really religious, she didn't have much in the way of a religious education and as such her impressions of God and angels are rather vague. * In the sixth light novel, Eve in September 1933 says that it had been a year and six months (18 months) since she learned where Dallas was buried. One would thus presume she had learned of his whereabouts in March 1932. However, in the fourth light novel, Luck hands her the map in January 1932 instead. Either this was a mistake on Narita's part, or it took Eve a few months to pinpoint the location marked on the map in real life. * Unbeknownst to Eve, she was the target of a kidnapping plot by Graham Specter and his gang in early 1932. They had planned to use her as bait and lure Jacuzzi to their factory. However, Graham and Shaft mistakenly kidnapped Chané in her place. Category:Genoard Family Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:1930s Characters Category:Mortals